Dragon Valor
by EpicOne22
Summary: It has been 60 years since Zeref fell. In that time, Fairy Tail has declined and Dragon Valor has been born. Valor means courage and this guild will give each other courage and love as they teach each other, cry, and face their demons. Join this guild on their journey as they learn lessons and fight evil. (SYOC open for guild members)


This is the land of Fiore. The year is **X842** and today was a day of mourning in the town known as Magnolia. Rain poured down from a gray sky as a hand sets down a flower on a tombstone. This hand belonged to a hooded Lucy Heartfilia. The once beautiful young blonde has begun to age as visible wrinkles were seen on her face. Still, she has aged gracefully. Lucy was a member of the Fairy Tail guild. This guild was once considered the most powerful guild in all of Fiore. It bred some of the greatest Wizards and Mage's in all of Fiore. Among them were Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster as well as many others. However, in recent years, Fairy Tail has fallen. As these once great wizards grew older, they retired from the guild. As even more time passed, some of these wizards would die and be mourned by the public who idolized them. Today was one of those times to mourn. Erza Scarlet had died of old age. A tear falls down the face of Lucy as she looks at the gravestone, reflecting on the adventures she went on with her and their team. It only seemed like yesterday to her, but clearly time has flown by as many of her friends have passed away.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Came a voice from behind Lucy. Lucy turned her head and saw a tall 6'3 man walk towards her. This man was named Hiro Shibata. He was a couple decades younger than Lucy at the age of 35. He was very fit and in shape. His hair was colored black and slicked back as the rain fell on top of his head and streamed down his face, because he wasn't wearing a hood. His eyes were dark brown and there was stubble on his face. His skin was tanned. He was wearing a dark black trench coat with a hood on it, that he stupidly didn't wear. The trenchcoat had the symbol of a Dragon on it's back. He also wore black boots that were covered by the trenchcoat.

"You're going to catch a cold Hiro from all this water. Put your hood on." Lucy said as the large man stopped in front of her, before laying down the flowers he brought onto the grave of Erza. A small smile came across his face.

"There's no need to treat me like a child. I'm the headmaster of my own guild now and you old hags still treat me like I'm the same kid who used ask you all for autographs." Hiro Shibata said, before noticing a dark aura surrounding Lucy.

"Who are you calling an old hag?" Lucy gritted out, shooting the headmaster a threatening look.

"I wasn't talking about you, I swear." Hiro said waving his hands in front of her, trying not to get killed. Lucy sighed at him.

"You're still the same kid to us, Hiro." Lucy said as she looked back at Erza's tombstone frowning as memories flooded her head. However they didn't bring joy, they just brought sorrow over the loss of her friends. "Sometimes I wish we could go back to when everyone was young. Being in Fairy Tail was the funnest time of my life, but it went by so fast. All those laughs we had. Those bonds that we all forged together. I never could have imagined that I could meet such great people. I would've never imagined meeting my husband there. All the tears. All the love. Now it's all, but over."

"We all have to face our own mortality someday. Even heroes, like you and the rest of your generation of Fairy Tail wizards, have to face that harsh reality. But you shouldn't be sad when you're facing it. The goal of life is to create a lasting legacy and that's something your guild did. For centuries they'll tell tales of how all of you defeated Zeref. You should be happy that you got to do such great things that the kids of next generation such as myself got to hear about. It's those moments and stories that I'll pass along to the next generation and they'll pass it on to the one after that. Every single one of your guildmates, including your husband, Natsu, died knowing that they did something great." Hiro said as he gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Lucy nodded in agreement, but tears still streamed down her face. Hiro pulled her in for a short hug. "We should get out of the rain. Let me take you out for some food."

"I'd like that." Lucy said, before looking back at the grave of Erza. "I think I need it."

Not too long after that, the two found themselves sitting in a restaurant in seats close to the entrance. Lucy looks outside the window where the rain is still pouring down. Lucy has a frown across her face as she takes a sip of her tea.

"How have you been in the last few years? You haven't been in Magnolia since Natsu's funeral last year." Hiro asked, causing Lucy to look at him. She set her tea down on the table.

"It's been lonely. Especially since our lazy daughter finally decided to move out and our son is causing havoc in the Fairy Tail guild." Lucy said, giggling. "Romeo and Wendy have told me that he's a carbon copy of his father."

"Do you think he'll ever reach his dad's potentiel?" Shibata asked

"For the sake of Romeo's wallet, I hope not. Master Makarov had more bills than hair on the top of his head because of Natsu." Lucy said laughing at the memories of her guild master yelling at Natsu for his knack of causing destruction.

"That's not saying much. I saw Makarov before he passed and I know that he doesn't have any hair on the top of his head. But I hope the same as you anyways. I don't think Master Romeo can afford it. Especially with the reputation of Fairy Tail declining since the passing of Laxus a few years ago." Hiro Shibata said. "It's a shame that in 50 years, Fairy Tail went from the most popular and powerful guild's to a shell of itself."

"It was never about being popular or being powerful. It was about being a family. It's to learn from each other and to remember to love and protect those important to them at all costs. That's what Makarov taught us. That's what Romeo teaches his kids. And that's what I hope you teach your's. Popularity and power isn't important, love and friendship is." Lucy said, giving Hiro a warm smile. Hiro nodded in full agreement. Hiro grew up idolizing Fairy Tail and their wizards. He looked up to them and was inspired by their teamwork, so he decided to create his own guild, Dragon Valor. He wanted to find mage's of any power level that wanted to be apart of his family. He wanted this family to make each other stronger through help each other with their demons. He wanted a group of mages that would die for one another, because they loved each other. Dragon Valor has been around for about 5 years and is fairly new. With the decline of Fairy Tail, there's been a lot of questions of who Magnolia's number one guild is and Dragon Valor could somehow slip into that spot.

The two both looked out the window again. This time there was no rain. The two could see the clouds in the sky have parted and now a rainbow was seen, lighting up the once gloomy mood. Smiles came across both of their faces. Hiro Shibata thought

"Family….that's all that's important to me."

The year is **X852**. It has been exactly ten years since the death of Erza Scarlet as the town of Magnolia is once again in mourning over the loss of another legendary Fairy Tail Wizard. A now forty-five year old Hiro Shibata is seen kneeling before a gravestone. Hiro gently puts down a couple lilies on the gravestone before saying a small prayer

"I'll never forget what you taught me Lucy. I swear that I will pass on everything you and your generation taught me onto the next generation that I'm raising. Godspeed, my old friend."

And with those words Hiro Shibata stood up and turned around. Hiro walked away from the gravestone, before noticing a rainbow in the sky, similar to the one from a decade prior. A small smile spreads across his face

"Popularity and power isn't important, love and friendship is." Hiro said to himself as he looked directly at the rainbow.

Later that day, Hiro is walking down the sidewalk of Magnolia, keeping to himself as he enjoys the warm weather and scenery around him. The streets and sidewalks were filled with happy children running around as their parents attempted to keep up and vendors trying to sell things. Hiro continues to walk until he passed by Magnolia Park. Usually kids would be playing and adults would be going on a walk or reading. But he didn't see that. He saw a large crowd of teenagers and children form around something. Hiro Shibata instantly had a bad feeling and decided to see what was going on. It was at the moment when his bad feeling became a reality. He saw one of his own, Ash Hayashi, standing across one of Fairy Tail's own legends, Raiden Dreyar.

Ash Hayashi is an Ice wizard that has all the potential in the world, but doesn't seem to get it. He's a good kid with a good heart, but he's the first one who you go to when mischief happens and you need to find a culprit. He has a fighting spirit like no other, but he lacks the ability to use it wisely. He has a chip on his shoulder and wishes to fight anyone, even when he shouldn't. Just like right now. Hiro knows that Ash was the one who started this fight. Ash was a fair skinned boy with unkempt black hair that went right down towards his eyes almost as if it was a bang. It was at a medium length, not falling past his neck. He was at an average height of 5'10 and was slightly muscular, but mostly slender. His round dark brown eyes stared a hole through his opponent. He was dressed in dark black jeans with a black jacket over his gray shirt. A necklace could be seen hanging from his neck as a smirk was across his face.

But he had no reason to be smirking. In front of him was a much older man. The son of Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. He was one of the first fourth generation Dragon Slayers. He was taught by his great father and ascended to length's that would make him a feared man to mess with. The 6'5 middle age man had short blond hair that was spiked up. A lightning scar was seen on his hand. His angry dark blue eyes looked down at the smaller teenager with rage. Lightning started to surround the strong wizard as people began to back up, knowing that this could be dangerous.

"Do you have a death wish, you idiotic child?" Raiden shouts at the defiant young man

"Maybe I do. Or maybe I just want to kick your old ass." Ash said, showing no fear. In fact, a smirk formed across Ash's face. This angered Raiden as the lighting has engulfed his entire body.

"You have the nerve to put your hands on a Grand Wizard Saint! You will be punished for your sins, young man." Raiden shoulder as he shot a thunder bolt towards Ash. Ash's smirk left and suddenly realization set in that he messed with the wrong person. The bolt of lightning was coming quick and Ash had no time to counter.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger :P. I wonder if Ash is dead. I guess that's why you have to read the next chapter. That was a very short prologue to set up the story and introduce you to the guild master, Hiro Shibata (My OC). I have a younger OC that will be in the next chapter. Anyways, I also wanted to cover a little bit of what happened inbetween the fall of Zeref in X792 and where my story begins which is 60 years later. A majority of Fairy Tail's wizards wizards have passed and the guild has been on a decline. Meanwhile, Dragon Valor is 15 years old and on the rise. This story has been something I wanted to do since the beginning of the year and plan on doing it. The first attempt was a failure because of myself jumping the gun. But this won't be. However I need some OC's to start the fic. But first, here's some rules**

1) Send the app via PM, please. Also put your OC's name in the Subject of the PM for the sake of convenience. Also, keep all the info in ONE PM. Don't send it in parts

2) No first or third generation Dragon Slayers. Second generation is okay. On the topic of slayers, I don't want too many of any kind of slayers. You can make up a type of slayer if you want. Also, no Devil slayers for right now. I'm also allowing the brand new Fourth generation slayers (Which means that they were taught by a dragon slayer)

3) I will be accepting 4 S Class Wizards (2 boys and 2 girls. I may raise the number). If I like your OC a lot and I have no room for it as an S-Class wizard, I will offer you the option of making them a regular Wizard.

4) No OP (Overpowered) characters. If you question the OC's power than it's probably OP

5) Please use the OC form that I provided.

6) The more detail, the better.

7) If you're not look at this fic again, then don't submit an OC. I want people who will read it to have their characters in.

8) Right now, I'm only accepting people for the guild. I don't want a lot of Dragon Slayers (1 or 2 will be accepted for this guild). Also not everyone has to be completely nice or a complete asshole (Although both of those are needed. I need at least one bad apple), so make the personalities stand out a little bit. I'd also like someone to work at the Guild's bar.

9) Deadline for the Dragon Valor Guild is in 2 weeks (7/27/16).

App (Also on my profile):

Name:

Nickname(s) if any:

Age (If they're an S-Class Wizard then they must be over 21):

Gender:

Birthday (The current year is X852):

Rank:

Appearance (Be as detailed as possible)-

Height:

Hair color and hairstyle:

Eye shape and color:

Body shape/Build:

Skin tone:

Guild mark: color and placement

Other: does your character have any piercings? Scars? Tattoos? Doesn't have to have them

Clothing-

Normal:

Formal:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Winter Wear:

Personality: I need details.

Likes

Dislikes:

History: I need details here too.

Relationships- (How does your character relate to people in the following categories?)

Family:

Friends:

Acquaintances:

Strangers:

Enemies:

Rivals:

Magic:

Spells: I need at least eight. You can do more if you want

Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Stats (Don't Overpower yourself. I don't want perfect 5's even if your S-Class)-

1\. Offense: ?/5  
Based on: magical power, physical strength, combat experience, combat skill (hand-to-hand, swordsmanship, etc), maximum amount of damage that can be inflicted via a single attack, attack range & versatility, magical diversity (ability to use various magical elements).

2\. Defense: ?/5  
Based on: basically abilities that shield a character from taking damage.

3\. Speed: ?/5  
Based on: outright moving speed, reflexes/reactions, agility, etc.

4\. Intelligence: ?/5  
Based on: perception, critical thinking, knowledge, strategic & tactical awareness, logical deduction skills, adaptability, and analytical ability. The ability to analyze an opponent for potential weaknesses, etc.

5\. Durability: ?/5  
Based on: ability to withstand damage, fatigue & stress, general endurance, maximum amount of damage that one can take, and physical condition/conditioning, age, etc.

6\. Stamina: ?/5  
Based on: magical capacity (amount of raw magic at one's disposal). More magic allows for more magical spells to be cast, which in turn extends the amount of time one can last in battle. Also based on age/health, and magic absorption abilities {to rejuvenate magic supply}, etc.

Arc Ideas: Once again, optional.


End file.
